kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Alfred
}|width=250|height=170|position=center|left=0}} New Generation Rider Tyrant |-|2= }|width=250|height=170|position=center|left=0}} Another Grinsha }} is Shapool's butler and later becomes , later turning into an Over Lord Inves from that power. He clashes toe to toe with Kaito Kumon, a.k.a. Kamen Rider Baron who bears similarities to Shapool. Character History Alfred is a strict butler of Shapool. One morning, one of his co-butlers told Alfred that Shapool is missing, he and his co-butlers are seeking to find Shapool. He finds a "Shapool" walking around and convinces him to return. But this "Shapool" is turned out to be Kaito Kumon and he fights Alfred and his men but Alfred orders his men to stun him and brings him into Shapool's household. However, after Kaito escapes, Alfred meets Ryoma Sengoku and he gains a Genesis Driver and a Dragon Fruit Energy Lockseed. Alfred has found a real Shapool and he tries to attack him but Kaito shows up to save Shapool from Alfred. He transforms into Kamen Rider Tyrant as he clashes with Kaito who transforms into Kamen Rider Baron. Alfred attacks Zack as a revenge to Kaito until he shows up. Before Alfred could transform, he suddenly realizes that the Dragon Fruit Energy Lockseed manifests Helheim powers that could turn him into a monster. After clashing Kaito in a motorcycle fight, Alfred completely turns into an Over Lord, due to the powers of a Dragon Energy Lockseed. In the end, he is destroyed by a Rider Kick of Baron in Ringo Arms. Arms Like the Armored Riders and his fellow New Generation Riders, Kamen Rider Tyrant's forms are called . His Genesis Driver announces before every transformation. By pushing the Genesis Driver's Seaboll Compressor into the Energy Lockseed after transforming from one to two times, Tyrant can activate one of two finishing moves based on his current Arms form: or . In addition to the Genesis Driver's finishing moves, Tyrant can perform a finishing attack by inserting an Energy Lockseed into the Energy Drive Bay of his Sonic Arrow. is Tyrant's default form undersuit which is briefly seen during Tyrant's transformation sequence, before the Armor Part attaches. However, this form is completely vulnerable to any incoming attacks when shot at directly in the suit, rather than at the Arms that is descending down on the Rider. - Dragon Energy= Dragon Energy Arms is Tyrant's pitaya-based (specifically the Pitahaya blanca) armored European Knight form. Accessed through the prototype Dragon Fruits Energy Lockseed, this form's Arms Weapon is the Sonic Arrow. }} - Another Grinsha= *'Height': *'Weight': }} Equipment Devices *Genesis Driver - Transformation device *Lockseeds - Gives access to Tyrant's Arms changes, depending on which lock is used Weapons *Arms Weapons - Weapons that come with the Arms: **Sonic Arrow - Tyrant Dragon Energy Arms' personal weapon Behind the Scenes Portrayal to be added Notes *Notably, Tyrant's version of Dragon Energy Arms features some light retooling from Duke's, having two small symmetrical shoulderpads instead of one small and one large and using the usual shout of "Soda!" instead. *As an Over Lord, his design is a remodeled Grinsha suit. References Category:Evil Kamen Riders Category:Gaim Characters Category:Gaim Riders Category:New Generation Riders Category:Movie Riders Category:Over Lord Inves Category:Deceased Characters Category:Deceased Riders Category:Villains Category:Inves Category:Ox Monsters Category:Riders whose powers were made for evil